ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Alan Fiscus
Background Paul Alan Fiscus III (born Dec. 30, 1978 in Wichita, KS) is a second-generation American professional wrestler, better known by his ring name Alan Fiscus, and is currently working for Combat Zone Wrestling based out of Connecticut. Alan is a former three time World Heavyweight champion, and currently holds the CZW Global Tag Team titles with "Bad Ass" Matt Covey. He is currently a member of The Whole Damn Show stable, which also includes Matt Covey, Maynard O'Toole, Eddie Rowan, Bryan McNally and Big Nasty. Alan's father, Paul Alan Fiscus, Jr., was a mid-card wrestler in the 1970s. Alan's cousin, Johnny Rotted, is a retired wrestler now working for the CZW as a road agent. His brother, Matthew, wrestles under the name of ' "Psycho" Sam Attic ' on occasion, and his sister also wrestles, under the name of ' Sierra Nicole. ' His Fiancé, Stephanie D., is currently a referee for the CZW. 1984 - 1994 Attended all Wichita schools. Did Wrestling, Track, and Baseball for Wichita Heights High school. Fiscus knew as soon as he graduated, he wanted to get into professional wrestling. Fiscus ended up dropping out and got his G.E.D., solely to begin his wrestling career ASAP. 1994 - 1995 Fiscus relocated to Chicago, Illinois to join a wrestling school named CHICAGO PRO, which was ran by a man named Owen Castle. He lied and said he was 18, but was really 16 years old. He trained and trained, living life with a work hard attitude. Fiscus was ready in a year, but decided to stay on and help train new students, getting his first taste of training which eventually became one of his passions. 1996 - 1997 Fiscus made his professional wrestling debut in the St. Louis based company, Global Combat Wrestling. He was a masked wrestler going by the name of "PESTILENCE," and was placed with a mouth piece manager named "Dirty" Danny Spade. Although Fiscus had a lengthy feud with a man named Cro-Mag, and eventually won the GCW Intercontinental Title, he was unhappy with his character and not being allowed to talk. In December 1996, a promoter from Long Beach called, asking him to come out and join a new federation. When he was told he'd have complete creative control of his character, he quickly gave his notice to GCW. 1997 - 1998 Fiscus moved to Long Beach in December, and debuted for ILL Championship Wrestling on January 21, as "The Mangler" Alan Fiscus. Fiscus became the first ever ILL World Champion on February 25 at a large event called "MY BLOODY VALENTINE." Fiscus quickly changed to "The One Man Riot" and proceeded to become the biggest heel in the company. He brought in Raleigh Waffle and Sid Simelia, fellow graduates of Owen Castle's, and formed the stable "THE SIX PACK." Throughout the history of the company, the member count would range from 2 to 6 members. Fiscus had his first huge feud that lasted for a year, with a man named Johnny Rotted. Rotted turned out to be Fiscus' cousin, and took the ILL World Heavyweight Championship from Fiscus in October. The feud continued, but the fate of the company was short-lived. The ILL closed their doors almost exactly to the year that they were opened. 1998 - 2003 After the ILL closed down, Fiscus remained on the independent scene. He received numerous exclusive contracts, but chose to stay on pay-per-appearance wages. During this time Fiscus was mainly a Hardcore wrestler, winning 5 different Hardcore titles, each in a different promotion. In 2001, He defended the WIW Hardcore Title at a PPV against a man named Stone Cameron. This match has been highlighted throughout the industry as one of the best hardcore matches of all time. Fiscus retained the title after hitting The Overthrow (Snap T-Bone Suplex, Fiscus' primary finisher) on Stone, down a flight of stairs. Fiscus had constructed a match of his own named the Riot Match, where the pinfall had to be five counts. He also become the leader of a stable that was originally named TORN, and changed it's name to the MISFITS. The stable included Yakahiro Jakashimi, Zack Branch, and Rudy Diethalm. The stable was short lived as Fiscus turned heel on them all, and left the promotion shortly after. 2003 - 2004 Fiscus gained his second World Heavyweight Championship by defeating Sam Hain in the HCW. At this time, he had made a good friend in one "Evolution's Pick" Jake Jarvis and they formed a tag team named "THE SUICIDE KINGS." Fiscus also opened a wrestling school and federation, named the Wrestling School of Warfare, or the WSW. As he continued to make appearances for many different promotions, he also held the WSW Tag Team titles with Jarvis for almost 2 years. He lost the HCW title back to Sam Hain, but quickly gained his third World Heavyweight Championship reign in the ICW, winning it in a four way which also included Sam Hain, Mad's Rant, and Chris Angel. The ICW closed with Fiscus as the World Champion, and he keeps the title at his Wichita home. 2004 - 2008 After the ICW closed their doors, Fiscus devoted most of his time to training, only making sporadic appearances nation wide. Fiscus did a tour of Japan in 2006. At the end of 2007, Derek Damage contacted him about an office job with the Connecticut promotion, the CZW. He joined on as VP, and became the President of the company. He got into a heated feud with rival GM, Jesse Montana, after Montana ran over The Zodiac Thrilla. This feud included two PPV matches, the last being an infamous Riot Match. He relinquished the title of GM in August, to concentrate on a full-time come back to the ring. In September, Alan Fiscus' ankle was broken by Brian Kirkland and Mike King. He made his return back to the ring in December, wearing a protective, specially designed boot for his right foot. 2008 - Present On Dec. 31st, 2008, at CZW's PPV "Beginning Of The End," Alan Fiscus defeated Gregory Grantham, Brian Blaze, Mortius, Krimzon Blaze, J.A. Sawyer, Tim Timmons, Vince Khan and Chris Ross to obtain the briefcase in CZW's fourth Money In The Bank Ladder match. The following week, at CZW's one year anniversary show, Alan Fiscus was the sole survivor of a Stables Elimination Chamber match, pitting WDS against The XTC / Beautiful Agony alliance and the Elite Revolution. Afterwards, Jesse Montana knocked him out with a Montana Express, renewing their rivalry. Covey & Fiscus faced Jesse & The Jackal at January's PPV, "Evil Intentions," in a losing effort. THE WHOLE DAMN SHOW Alan Fiscus has been one of the most controversial characters in Combat Zone Wrestling. He has now joined a stable that compliments to him to a tee. The Whole Damn Show, which is Matt Covey's project, and besides Fiscus and Covey, also includes Maynard O'Toole, Eddie Rowan, Bryan McNally and Big Nasty. Together, with McNally, they have the best of Anarchy Rising, Beautiful Agony, and The Outlaws. Finishers *''The Overthrow'' - (Snap T-Bone Suplex) *''The Riot-Plex'' - (Vertical Suplex into Power Bomb) *''The Riot Act'' - (Inverted Russian legsweep) Signature Moves *''The Corkscrew Stunner'' (Stunner where Alan puts his shoulder underneath victim's armpit, grabs head and drops) *''The Panic Attack'' (Swinging Leghook Suplex) *''The STD'' (Shooting Star Press - rarely done) Entrance Music *'Streetcleaner' by Godflesh (Singles) *'New Breed' by Fear Factory (The Whole Damn Show) Accomplishments *ILL World Heavyweight Champion (x1) *ICW World Heavyweight Champion (x1) *HCW World Heavyweight Champion (x1) *CZW Global Tag Team Champion (x1, w/Matt Covey) *GCW Intercontinental Champion (x1, as Pestilence) *WSW Tag Team Champion (x2, w/Jake Jarvis) *ACW Hardcore Champion (x1) *IWC International Champion (x1) *ICCW Hardcore Champion (x1) *WEW Hardcore Champion (x1) *WIW Hardcore Champion (x1) *CZW Money In The Bank winner Move Set *''Small Package Driver'' *''Cherry Blossom Bomb'' *''DDT (Swinging, Reverse, Top-Rope, Double-Arm, Single-Arm)'' *''Power Bomb (Tiger, Inverted, Spinning, Top Rope)'' *''Northern Lights bomb'' *''Samoan Drop'' *''Crossface Chickenwing'' *''Running Death Valley Driver'' *''STO'' *''Indian Deathlock'' *''Inverted Samoan Drop'' *''Electric Chair into Stun Gun'' *''Suplexes (Dragon, Tiger, Vertical, Hardway, Northern Lights, German, Back, Fisherman, Belly-to-Belly, Wheelbarrow, Head & Arm, Superplex, Inverted Superplex, Pumphandle, Cobra Clutch)'' *''Reverse Neckbreaker'' *''Fireman's Carry (into Slapjack, Cutter, Driver)'' *''Inverted Facelock Backbreaker'' *''Gory Lock Driver'' *''Camel Clutch'' Category:Wrestlers Category:Characters Category:American characters Category:1978 births Category:Alan Fiscus